New types of attacks on security chips have become possible due to newly developed techniques that are used to thin down chips to allow access to the circuitry from the chip backside. Approaches such as shielding, which may be employed for protection of the front side of a chip, are typically not suitable for the protection of the backside of a chip or require special and costly processing steps.
Accordingly, efficient approaches that allow detection of backside attacks are desirable.